Hidden Truths
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: You're a piece of my heart, and I feel sorry for you if you can't see that! The words were angry and Harry couldn't believe he was saying them, I'm laying my life on the line for you and you don't... you don't love me? HPDM


Hi this is my latest ..It came to me while I was putting up my Christmas Tree..A few warnings like it's slash so beware..lol And I want to point out that _Jamie_ is the nickname I could see Draco calling Harry...

I don't own anything Harry Potter just the plot bunny...

Thanks again

**Hidden Truths**

"You're a piece of my heart, and I feel sorry for you if you can't see that!" The words were angry and Harry couldn't believe he was saying them, "I'm laying my life on the line for you and you don't... you don't love me?"

Even in the dark room Harry saw the silhouette of the man sitting on the other side of the bed get up, "It's not that... Jamie, I can't do this"

"What can't you do? You can't stay with me, is that it?" Draco stood in front of Harry as Harry fought with everything he had to make him stay, "Everything I've done the last seven years has been out of blind love for you, and now you're pretty much saying you don't love me, explain that to me, Draco"

Draco had developed a close relationship with Harry from their first meeting,Harry' first dayat Hogwarts. The friendship slowly developed into love and adoration for each other, and that love still ran through both their veins.Even after seven years. Over the past year, however, it had became extremely difficult for them to spend time alone together, not as lovers, and not as friends. They had asked impossible things from their friends, and they were dealing with the consequences.

They had developed a plan to keep Voldmort and their friends from finding out about their relationship, they asked two of their friends to pose as their girlfriends. Draco had asked Pansy, a girl Draco had met when they were kids, she was nice, but he thought it would work because she was everything he was expected to have in a girlfriend, she was attractive, and she was someone anyone could love. Hermione was Harry's best friend, the one person he ran to with all his problems, so it almost came natural to ask this favor of her, to take that risk with her heart to save Harry's.

Now everything had spiraled out-of-control and they were left to watch as the wall they had built around themselves was torn down, their relationship hadn't been leaked to the public, but the other relationships got in the way. They had to keep up the public image to save something that was disappearing and it became evident that both Pansy and Hermione wanted more, they wanted to be loved, they deserved to be loved, but Harry and Draco weren't in a situation where they could give that love or wanted to give that love to anyone but each other, and it was tearing them down, they couldn't be in the same room because they would fight and argue, bickering over petty things that never would have mattered.

It all brought them to Harry's flat in the middle of nowhere, Surry. Where Draco fought to explain why it wouldn't be worth it to continue their relationship.

"I don't want to fight with you Jamie, I know your intentions are good, but look around Potter, we don't have the time or the capability to keep this up" Harry dropped his head into his hands and sobbed. This didn't make sense to him. Yes,  
there were complications, and he did want the fighting to stop but all he could think of were the nights where they held each other, the days when they were away from the public and they could enjoy each other's company. To him, those moments were worth the turmoil.

After a few minutes,Harry picked up his head and locked eyes with Draco, "But you love me?"

Draco sighed and sat down on the bed beside him, "More than I want to, more than I've ever loved anyone else, I love you"

Those words and the sincere way Draco said them made Harry's sobs louder, Draco was willing to admit his love for Harry, but he wasn't willing to help him make this work, that didn't make sense to Harry. It didn't make sense because it wasn't fair, not to him and not to his heart.

Harry rose from the bed with fire in his eyes, "NO! You don't love me! If you loved me, even for a moment... you would fight... you would fight, Malfoy," Harry could see he was getting to Draco and so he kept trying, "all I'm asking is for you to fight for me, please!"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and held it tightly as he looked into his eyes, "I want to fight Jamie, but I don't have anything left, my heart is battered and broken, I can't think half the time, I'm angry and everyone hates being around me"Draco's voice broke with emotion as he tried to explain his feelings to Harry , "I just can't take much more"

"Your heart... is broken?" It was the one thing Harry had hoped not to hear, because it was something he was feeling and yet he felt he had to question it.

Draco's eyes brimmed with tears as he looked up at Harry, "It's hard to believe you love me when you have someone else on your arm, she can touch you, when I can't, she can hold your hand, when I can't, she can be there Jamie, when I'm not allowed to." It took Draco every bit of strength he had to say that to Harry, to look him in the eyes and tell him the way his relationship with Hermione made him feel.

Harry stood there for awhile taking in this new information, "I don't love her... and I don't like having to pretend to be with her, when I want to be with you, but I do, because I know that after it's over I can be with you, and that's all that matters, I thought you understood that"

Harry got on his knees in front of Draco and pleaded with him, "Can't you see? I would do anything to be with you, you don't have to be jealous, I love only you"

Those three words, those three words that didn't make sense to Draco anymore, those three words that he loved to hear from Harry's lips, those three words, "It's not that easy for me Potter, please understand that."

"All I'm asking is that you try" Harry's fingers slowly traced Dracos jaw line, "try for me"

Harry's gestures turned him on, and almost made him forget what they were arguing about, almost. "I can't, not with this Pansy and Hermione shit"

Harry had missed him so bad, and now he was sitting in front of Draco and he wanted to hold him once again, he just wanted HIM so badly, "It would look to obvious if we both just ended it"

"You and Hermione would just have to spend less time together, and once the hype dies down you can just stop saying your dating her, Pansy already knows , so it wouldn't be as big a deal"

Harry leaned in and brushed his lips against Draco's, "Is that what you want?" Draco opened his eyes to find Harry's lips less than an inch away from his, Harry's voice was breathy when he spoke and Draco knew what he was after.

"Yeah... but I can think of something I want more" A sly grin greeted Draco's lips as he pulled Harry to him.

Draco laid Harry back on the bed and pulled Harry's shirt up over his head he then undid Harry's pants and reached up to touch his lips to Harry's. As they both lost themselves in the kiss Draco pulled on Harry's pants until finally Harry kicked them off.

Draco pulled away before quickly tearing off his own clothes, once his pants where gone Harry sat up to kiss Dracos lips, his kisses started at his lips and moved over his cheek and onto his ear. Draco titled his head as Harry started to kiss his neck, and suddenly Harry stopped. Draco laid back on the bed and let Harry start off on his journey once again, first Harry slowly kissed Dracos nipples and when he heard Draco inhale sharply he started to slowly suck on each nipple until he could feel Draco grow even more anxious.

Harry kissed down Draco's chest following the trail of hairs down to the top of his boxers, his hands tore them away and slowly he spread Draco's legs apart and started kissing his inner thigh. As the kisses moved towards to his penis, Draco's hands gripped the pillows and in one swift movement Harry took Draco into his mouth as his hands toyed with his scrotum.

Draco felt like bursting, not just because of what was going on below his waist, but because he could look down into Harry's eyes and know that this was his way of showing him he truly care, and that he really wanted to make this work. And with that kind of enthusiasm, how could Draco refuse?

His hands burrowed into Harry's scalp as he came. Harry swallowed every bit of the liquid and watched as Draco collapsed back onto the bed. He crawled up the bed and laid himself on top of Draco, "tired?"

Draco knew the grin well, it was Harry's way of asking for something,Draco reached up and kissed Harry's lips before letting Harry turn him over on to his stomach.


End file.
